Music of the Night
by musicofthenight1
Summary: This is inspired by ALW's Phantom of the Opera, staring Gerard Butler, Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson.


Title: Muisc of the Night 

Chapter: Chapter 1 No Going Back Now.

Author: Susan Melissa Keller ( aka musicofthenight)

Email: 

Rated: PG-13 - but I think everyone knows that everyone is going to read it no matter what the rating is.

Source: The source of this fan fiction is ALW's The Phantom of the Opera 2004 Movie! The only way I could vision Erik is by gerik.

Authors note: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, I wish I did. This fan fiction is for all of the fans of Erik and Christine they are the ones who have inspired me to write this. We all find our own Eriks. This is also to my beta's Sarah and Angela... if it wasn't for you both my story wouldn't come to life. This is my first fan fiction in the phantom world. So ... I hope you all enjoy it... NOW LET THE OPERA BEGIN!

Chapter 1 No Going Back Now 

It has been a month since that night… since I last saw him. Living in Raoul's guest quarters because I had nowhere else to go. Raoul had asked me to stay with him until I could find my own flat. Two days later, he was standing in my doorway asking me to marry him. Before I could turn around from the window and summon up a response he was gone, and I was left with my depressing thoughts of the morrow.

I knew that I did not love him - not the way I thought I had, all those years ago. I couldn't when another haunted my dreams. I didn't want to face that because what "he" offered me was something I didn't understand. The feelings that "he" made me feel scared me.

I knew things had changed when Raoul told me to return his ring. I know Raoul wouldn't have thought that he'd won until I gave the ring back. It tore me apart to see him crouched there by the music box, tears running down his face in the way that has haunted me since that night. He had once asked me to find the man behind the monster. I had seen him … right there, begging me to find the man behind the monster before me. I knew he was the one, not Raoul. Raoul even went as far as telling me to burn the wedding dress that the "he" gave me. I tore a piece off it for my own memories before it went up in the flames of the fireplace in Raoul's chateau that night.

I felt something when I was in "his" arms…. When I left him there, after I gave him his ring back he told me he loved me. And I the fool that I was … didn't listen to him. His words haunt me to this day…

Christine I love you 

I can't stop hearing him over and over in my dreams. When I was in the boat with Raoul, I knew I had made the worst mistake of my life. 

Today is my wedding day. I arrived at the chapel before Raoul, shuttered away in this small dressing room and looking in the mirror, desperately trying my best to look like a blushing bride. I don't want to marry him. He means nothing to me. His touch holds nothing for me. I looked at my reflection long and hard, wondering if "he" is still alive. Does "he" know I am getting married? Is "he" happy, or am I the fool?

I look away, on the brink of tears that I know are impossible to hold back for long. In the mirror I saw for the first time the black circles under my eyes, my skin pale from lack of food. The thought of food makes me sick. The spirit that I once had is gone

Four quick, light taps sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Five minutes, Little Lotte." Raoul said, his voice muffled by the thickness of the door.

I have to make a choice. I have to tell him that I do not want to marry him

I took out the little scrap of fabric of the other wedding dress. Holding it in my hands, the memories came flooding back to me. The passion he promised me, the music and the love…

I looked back one more time in the mirror and I knew what my heart wanted. I knew what my mind wanted.

I left the room and headed to the chapel. Raoul stood with the priest, dressed in a black suit. The chapel air is full of the spring air, the golden rays of the morning sun coming streamed through the windows. Time stood still.

No Going Back Now 


End file.
